


Annabeth Swore The Whole Class Rioted.

by electrairis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrairis/pseuds/electrairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO ONE'S READ THE STUPID BOOK THAT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO READ FOR ENGLISH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabeth Swore The Whole Class Rioted.

Annabeth knew there was something strange about Half-Blood High. But even though it was strange, it was home. Her mother didn’t want to see her, and her father was too busy with his studies to pay proper attention to Annabeth.

Annabeth wasn’t sure what she found strange, maybe the name in itself, or the people who attended the secondary school.

There was Clarisse, the big girl with daddy problems and a nasty attitude to everyone, even Mr Brunner, the principal. One time in Gym, Clarisse broke five people’s arms, and they were just playing Duck Duck Goose. 

And of course there was Nico Di Angelo, the resident school emo. His locker was plastered with pictures of My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy, and the only colour he ever wore was black. He was Italian, but he was still pretty pale, and his jet black hair was always messy. Annabeth reckoned every school had their goth kids, but the weird thing about Nico was his boyfriend, Will Solace. Will was the polar opposite of Nico. He smiled at everyone in the corridors, and was well-liked among the student body. No one had ever seen him wearing black, and his skin was tanned to perfection, which made his sandy blonde hair stand out. Although they were completely different, they were obviously made for each other. 

And who could forget Luke? He was tall, with dirty blonde hair and a muscular build. Every girl was fawning over him until a couple of weeks ago, when he pulled a sword out of his bag because some girl didn’t support his favourite Football team. After the ‘incident’ everyone thought he was completely psychotic, and steered clear of him, apart from Jason Grace.

Jason Grace was a nice guy, and shipped Nico and Will harder than anyone at Half-Blood High. He too had blonde hair, although it was cropped short. He was athletic, like, really athletic. He could jump over the highest bar when they were doing High Jump. It almost looked like he was flying. Jason wasn’t scared of Luke, only because he believed that everyone deserves a friend. Jason’s sister, Thalia, didn’t approve of their friendship.

Thalia and Jason did not look alike. Thalia was almost the female version of Nico Di Angelo. Alike him she only wore black and had an ‘I Hate The World And Everyone On It’ kind of attitude. She always hung out under the Pine Tree on the schools borders, with her girl gang. She hated Luke, because he had pulled that sword out on Phoebe, her best friend. Thalia always made an extra effort to push him into a wall whenever she saw him, like she just did.

Annabeth was observing the commotion from up in the Library, where she was trying to finish her book that she was required to read for English class. Trying was the keyword in this sentence, because Leo Valdez and Calypso, Annabeth didn’t care for her surname, were commentating on the fight that was breaking out rather loudly.

“LUKE CASTELLAN IS REACHING INTO HIS BAG!” Leo shrieked, and everyone came running up to the windows that overlooked the courtyard. Annabeth decided that although she needed to finish this book, or her teacher would get super angry, this fight would be interesting.

She went and stood next to a guy who was a head taller than her, and had really nice green eyes. He was in her English class she remembered, his name was Percy Jackson. He was generally quiet, but was very sarcastic, and talked to Nico about Alternative Rock bands most of the time. Annabeth found him very attractive, although she would never admit that to anyone. 

“THALIA’S REACHING INTO HER BAG AS WELL!” Rachel Dare squealed, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Rachel was annoying, attention seeking, and would never shut up. Percy muttered something about “that stupid Dare girl that’s just asking me to drown her” and she couldn’t help giggling. He turned to face her, and smiled once he realised who she was. 

“Annabeth? Right?” He asked, running a hand through his brown hair. 

“Yeah, you’re Percy aren’t you?”

“Yep that’s me. You’re in my English class aren’t you?” 

Annabeth nodded, lacing her fingers together.

“Oh thank the gods, have you read that stupid book? I couldn’t get through the first chapter without wanting to throw myself into the ocean every ten seconds.”

Annabeth threw her head back in laughter, showing him the book that was tucked under her arm. Percy hung his head and blushed slightly.

“I was trying to finish it today, but Leo and Calypso decided to come up here and commentate on Thalia and Luke. So much for libraries being quiet places.” She told him and he nodded, looking relieved that someone else hadn’t finished the book as well.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a screaming Rachel Dare.

“PERCY? IS THAT YOU? IT’S BEEN AGES!”   
Percy looked startled, and then grabbed Annabeth by the hand, sprinting out of the library and dragging her along. They reached the bag bay, and then stopped, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. They both started giggling at the same time, and didn’t stop until Will and Nico walked out of the library as well.

“You know what Nico? I ship these two.” Will murmured, trying to subtly point to Percy and Annabeth. His boyfriend rolled his eyes, and nodded at Percy.  
Nico shoved his books into his bag, apart from the book that Annabeth and Percy had failed to read for English. He looked like he was still reading it as well. 

“Have you read the book, Percy?” He asked, looking down at the page he was on, and grimacing. 

 

“Nope.” Percy replied, popping the ‘P’. “But the wise girl here hasn’t either, so we’re gonna be fine.”

Nico looked at her shortly, then looked down again, he didn’t look at her coldly, but not happily. Annabeth figured that was the only sort of acknowledgement she was ever going to get from Nico Di Angelo, so she didn’t mind that much. 

Will turned away from his bag, and smiled brightly at us. 

“I haven’t even taken the book out of my locker yet.” He said, and Nico rolled his eyes again.

“You’re an idiot, Solace.” He grumbled, not even looking up from the page he was attempting to read. 

“Whatever Di Angelo, let’s go watch Luke and Thalia battle it out for the title of “Craziest Person at Half-Blood High.” Will said enthusiastically, grabbing his boyfriends hand and leading him down the stairs quickly, yelling out a “BYE GUYS, SEE YOU IN ENGLISH!”

Percy stared at the stairs for a moment, and then the bell rang, making him shriek in a very Rachel Dare manner.

“Off to hell we go!” He muttered, grabbing his bag and waiting for Annabeth to get hers out of the cubbyhole.

The pair walked down the stairs quietly, and made their way to English, talking about everyday topics. Like the weather, their families, and the best way to kill their teacher. 

“I reckon we can stuff her in a vent after Luke impales her, and it’ll be a win-win situation!” Percy said enthusiastically, with great sweeping hand gestures.

“How so?” Annabeth asked, biting back laughter.

“Well, she’ll be dead, and the whole school will be all smelly so we can stay home for like, a week!”

Annabeth shook her head, “Percy, that won’t work. We wouldn’t be able to fit her in an air vent.”

He laughed very loudly as they entered their English classroom, which caused their teacher to glare at him like he’d committed first degree murder. He glared back at her, like she’d ruined his life by being too fat to fit in an air vent. 

“Come sit with us today.” Percy muttered in Annabeth’s ear, which caused shivers to run down her spine as she followed him to the back of the classroom. 

They sat down at one of the circular tables, which had band logos drawn all over it. He pulled out a chair for her, and she mumbled a thank you, slipping into it. He sat down next to her and they both pulled out their workbooks in silence. Piper McLean sat down in front of Annabeth, flashing her a smile, which Annabeth returned. Piper was easily the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and Annabeth felt blessed by even being in her presence. 

Nico and Will soon trailed in, slumping down in two chairs beside each other. Both were grinning. Well, Nico had a happy expression on his face. Annabeth decided that she didn’t want to know what those two were up to. 

The teacher cleared her throat as everyone settled in. “Now, I gave you all the same book to read, how many students actually finished?”

It was silent, not even Rachel or Drew raised their hands. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with the teacher. 

She looked angry. Percy did too, like he was going to yell at Luke to stab her, but Annabeth laid a hand on his knee gently and he seemed to relax. Piper and Will seemed to pick up on this and winked at Annabeth, making her blush. 

“Okay, if none of you read it, I’m going to need valid reasons.” The teacher stated, hands on her hips. “Starting with the group at the back, every student must tell me why they didn’t read it.”

Everyone in the class groaned, but turned to face the table the five were sitting at.

“McLean? Your reason?”

“You see Miss, that’s not really my genre, I honestly tried reading, you can even ask my Dad.” Piper said sweetly. The teacher internalised the situation then nodded, obviously not wanting to cause a stir in the McLean household.

“Solace?”

“Uh, I wasn’t here when we were supposed to grab a copy.” Will said, sounding unsure as Nico smiled at the floor. 

“Really?” The teacher said, sounding as unsure as Will.

“Honest Miss, you know lying isn’t my policy.”

The teacher frowned then moved on.

“Di Angelo?”

“I had a project for another class and I watched the movie, so I guess I kind of read it?”

"Chase?"

Annabeth smiled. “It was boring.”

"Jackson?"

"I can only read in Ancient Greek,"

Annabeth swore the whole class rioted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not very Percabeth-ish.


End file.
